Static Earth One Vol 3
by Big Pookie
Summary: Static tries to enjoy summer break while a new Villian causes problems for him and a new girl causes problems for his and Frieda's relationship
1. Summer Break

Static Earth One Vol.3

Chapter 1

2 months After The End of Vol.2

-The Last day of School-

Virgil sits in Ms. Shepherds class waiting for the final bell of his junior year to ring.

ding ding ding

The whole class erupts as people rush out Virgil, Frieda, & Rick all stand next to each other and Rick ask "where to next" before him and Virgil look at each other and say "akkad's fandom lair" Frieda sighs and says "really guys" before walking behind the two boys who have already left the class.

-Fandom's Lair-

Virgil sits on a purple couch with Frieda to his right and Rick to his left, Daisy is sitting next to Frieda and Chuck is sitting next to Rick and Felix is next to him.

Rick has the controller in his hand while the others wait their turn "see what's over there" says Chuck "can't see anything Must. Kill. Zombies." responds Rick, while Virgil, Frieda and Daisy have a separate conversation of their own "I gotta find me a summer job, my momma already told me as much" says Virgil to the two girls as Akkad walks into the back with a cute light skin girl with wavey sandy brown hair.

"Hi this new cash girl" says Akkad "Madison" she says as she hold her hand out to greet the group of friends.

Virgil extends his hand and says Vir-Virgil nice to meet you" Frieda gives him a playful slap upside his head and says "and I'm his girlfriend Frieda, thats Daisy, Rick, Chuck and Felix" while pointing to each person she named causing them to wave at Madison.

"If you need a job you can work the counter with me Akkad's been looking for someone else" says Madison

"Wait for real" ask Virgil while looking at Akkad

"Sure friend could use if want" answers Akkad

"Yeah man when do I start" ask an excited Virgil

"Monday" responds Akkad

"Ok I'll be here Monday on time" says Virgil before Akkad walks back to the front of the store.

-The Streets of Dakota-

Hardware and Technique are putting out a fire when they're ambushed from out of nowhere "the bang baby is inside let's put these two down quick and snatch the girl" says one of the attackers before his friend hits Hardware with a right that sends him crashing into the building and through the other side falling on the ground dislocating his knee and breaking his legs in the process.

Technique snuck off during the attack and made it to the Heroes headquarters where she quickly told Rocket and Icon who were on Icon's home planet stoping an alien invasion what was going on back in Dakota "hurry back guys we really need your help" says Technique

"We will be back as soon as we can" responds Rocket before closing transmission

Technique drops her head and starts to sob fearing the worse has happened to her mentor.

-Akkad's closing time-

The friends has since been long gone leaving only Akkad, Madison and Virgil left in the store.

Madison sits on the front counter with Virgil standing directly in front of her.

"So how long have you and Frieda been dating" ask Madison

"A few months now... Why" answers Virgil

"No reason it just seems like it isn't going to last you need a girl that understands you" says Madison flirting with Virgil

"Oh yeah like wh..." starts Virgil but he stops in mid sentence after seeing the breaking news report flash across the screen.

"Yo Akkad can you turn that up" says Virgil pointing to the TV

"This is Rachel Jenga reporting live from the site of the horrible fite that burned the Eward Downs projects down to the projects leaving several homeless here in ferris row as well as leaving the Hero Hardware with two broken legs... Wait a second I'm getting a report that an eleven year old girl named Hyacinth has been reported missing some even say that they seen three men throw her in the back of a van, the police have been looking for the Van but could not find any traces of it if you have any information please dial 911 and report it to the authorities" says news reporter Rachel Jenga

Virgil says "I gotta go I'll see you guys monday" before grabbing his backpack and heading for the door.

Madison tries to ask Virgil "hey where are you goin..." but Virgil was out the door before she could finish


	2. Comic Con

Static spent hours on the streets looking for the kidnappers and the little girl but he couldn't find either so he went home to avoid punishment from his parents.

-The Next day-

Virgil, Rick and Felix sits on the steps in front of Chuck's house waiting for him to return.

"Man we might as well go home he ain't getting it" says Felix

"Yeah Chuck's dumb ass barely passed the 11th grade do you really think he's going to pass his drivers test" says Rick

"Yo chill we gotta have faith I refuse to miss comic con this year" says Virgil

-20 Minutes later-

Chuck pulls up in his mothers car and gets out with his drivers premit in hand.

"Yeah my boy passed I never thought you would" says Felix

"Shut yo dumb ass up if one of you noobs got your license we wouldn't have to go through this" says Chuck

"A my parents can't afford the 600 dollars for driving classes that's my graduation present" says Virgil

"My mom said wait till I graduate too" says Rick

"Screw you guys just because I failed 6 times doesn't mean anything" says Felix

"Yes it does it means your non driving ass shouldn't be on the streets" says Virgil before the four friends start laughing

-Comic Con-

Virgil dressed in a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on the chest a red hat to the back a pair of black shorts and a pair of Jordan Melo sneakers walks into comic con alongside Rick who's dressed as Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad movie, Chuck dressed as The Joker from the Batman games and Felix dressed in a very bad Spider-Man costume

"Dad this is so lame" says a blonde teen to her father

"Yeah I know I don't wanna fucking be here either but shit they're paying me" says the bearded father wearing a Batman shirt

Static makes his way to the geeking out booth with Rick closely behind him bumping into the girl by accident "oh sorry i'm" starts Virgil before looking at the girl from botton to top "Virgil" he continues

"Harley Quinn nice to meet ya" says the girl

"I'm a huge fan the pleaaures all mine" says Virgil

"Nice shirt who are you suppose to be" ask Harley

"I'm comfortable man, but my shirt is a lightning bolt because of my electrifying personality" answers Static

"Nice" says Harley as she giggles

Ka-thoom a man sized Armadillo crashes into a booth "ok we're here for the big Hollywood director nobody moves nobody get hurt" says The Animal/Human hybrid

Virgil snickers then says "not on my watch asshole" before running off to change into STATIC.

Static flies in on his metal disk and lands a right to the jaw of the Armadillo.

"Good job fly boy" starts the villian before smiling and saying "my turn"

He rolls himself into a ball and launches at Static but only manage to hit Static's electromagnetic field.

"Ooww" says the Armadillo with his shell smoking

Static smiles and says "ouch bet that smarts" before landing a hard right to the jaw of the armadillo

Static smirk before hitting the villian with a lightning fast left then another right then an uppercut that lays the armadillo out cold.

"And he's down for the count, this young man Static is amazing" says Static in mock commentary

Harley runs up to Static and gives him a kiss then puts her hand roughly on his chest and says "hey don't make a big deal about this I just wanted to thank you for saving my dad, plus I wanted to makeout with a hero"

"Cool can I take a picture" ask Static

"Sure let's both take a picture" answers Harley

Static and Harley lock lips and take a selfie of it snaping the pic at the same time.

The Armadillo villian sits up still a little dizzy "ohh man what hit me"

He just up then sneaks towards Static who's distracted talking to Harley and scratches his arm with a claw "oww you mother fucker" says Static before he tosses a electrostatic ball at the armadillo sending him flying backwards.

The Armadillo smirks then says "don't matter I got you Static" before holdin up a clear tube with Static's blood and armdillo's fingernail inside.

Armadillo runs off Static starts to chase after him but feels Harley tug on his arm which gets Static's attention he turns his head to look Harley in the eyes before she shift her eyes to his wounded arm.

Static nods his head then flies off in the opposite direction to check his cut.

-Hawkins Household-

Sharon, Jean and Robert (The Hawkins Family minus Virgil) sits on the couch watching TV when a breaking news report interrupts the program "Hello this is Rachel Jenga reporting live from Dakota City comic con where an intense battle between Static and a new villian went down the villian escaped the scene we will let you know more when we have more information" says the reporter.

-Back at Comic-Con-

Virgil checks his wound and sees that the deep cut has completely healed only leaving a bruise on his arm matching the shape Virgil runs back out to where the rest of the people are at and bumps into Chuck who says "yo time to go I gotta be back before six"

'Alright man but can I atleast get my comic signed" starts Virgil before he is cut off by Rick saying "I got you one right here" he then hands Virgil the comic

"Alright cool guys let's go" says Virgil before turning around and waving bye to Harley she waves bye back to Virgil who then proceeds to walk off with his friends, laughing and joking and smiling the whole way.

-At the Villians Hideout-

"Ayo boss I got what you need" says Armadillo shaking the vial of blood

"Good" says A Shadowy figure draped in a cloak before decapitating The Armadillo who is standing in a room with blood all over the floors and the missing girl Hyacinth shackled to a wall.


	3. Clockin' In

Virgil enters akkad's arcade with a brown box full of books in his hand.

Madison stands behind the counter stocking the new releases while laughing at Virgil.

"See told you this job wasn't easy" says Madison

"Who you tellin' " says Virgil while stocking comics and gaming mags "ohh how much is our employee discount" he continues causing Madison to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"I'm serious" says Virgil before his sister walks in

"Hey jackass" says Sharon greeting her brother

"Hey is for horses bojack" responds Virgil with a smirk on his face

Sharon flips her brother off and walks to the counter. She grabs an Harley Quinn collectors t-shirt and a Wonder Woman jacket causing Virgil to stop what he was doing and run over and snatch the jacket out of her hand and hop over the counter.

"Give it back nappy head" says Sharon in a very threatning tone

"Nope I already called dibs on this... Buuuttt if you be kool I'll let you use my discount to get your Harley Quinn shirt" responds Virgil

"Deal" says Sharon before Madison scans the shirt and stick her left hand out waiting for Virgil to give her his discount card.

-6:p.m. end of shift-

Virgil grabs the jacket and a Batman comic he drapes the jacket over his right arm and says "alright Madison see ya"

"See ya V" says Madison while waving bye to Virgil

-The streets of Dakota-

Static flies through the sky on his disk searching for any trouble he can find when come upon a group of thugs circling a tall blonde.

Static doesn't see anything he just feels a strong wind and see one of the thugs fly back before the tall blonde punches the ground picking up a chunk of it and hurling at the thugs taking out 4 of them.

One of the thugs let off a purple blast that knocks the blonde unconscious causing a woman with short black hair and a pair of the same tights Static wear except hers are black with a orange lightning bolt to superspeed towards the blonde

"Before I let you punks hurt my Donner I'll kill you all" says the girl in black which causes Virgil to throw an electrostatic bomb at the crowd caysing the thugs to fly away from Donner.

Right after the electrostatic blast 30 more thugs leap from the roof and tries attacking the two girls but the girl in black was moving too fast for the thugs and ended up untouched.

Static throws a couple of electric blast at the thugs which seem to have no effect of them.

"What the hell is going on today" says Static looking at his hands which takes his attention away from his opponents who throws a brick at Static that nails him in the stomach and sends him flying backwards.

" yo man i'm starting to lose juice let's just take the blonde and come back for the others" says one thug to another before that thug opens a portal and guys start to walk through.

The girl in black superspeeds trying to save her girlfriend but is knocked back by the overwhelming force that comes from all the thugs keeping her back as they successfully make their escape.

Static makes it back to his feet rubbing his stomach with his left hand and holding his disk in his right hand.

"Don't worry I'll help you get your friend back" says Static as he places the hand that was rubbing his stomach on her shoulder.

The girl throws Virgil hand off her shoulder and speeds off leaving Static standing there with a sad hurt look on his face.


	4. Welcome Home Thesome Hawkins

-Heroes Headquarters-

Static makes it to hq and sees Technique and Gear at the computer

"Hey guys I need your help"says Static

"Sure what you need V" says Gear

"I need you guys to find this girl for me, she's kinda like the female flash" says Static

"Are you talkin' about Blitzen" says Technique

"I guess I don't know her name" says Static

Plus walks in and says "found her" before Blitzen walks in wraped in a towel

"So you guys got anything on that tracker I placed on Donner" ask Blitzen

"Not yet we'll let you know when we get a ping" says Technique

deet deet deet Virgil phones ring

"Sorry guys I gotta answer this" says Static before answering his phone and saying "Hello it's the handsome and debonair Virgil speaking may I ask what is it that you need"

"Haha just because you're cute doesn't mean you can answer your phone like a complete douche" says Madison

"It sure as hell does" responds Virgil before laughing himself

"Listen I just call to ask since we got the day off tomorrow wanna hangout, you know just as friends" ask Madison

"Sure... Shit wait what is tomorrow" ask Virgil

"The 9th" answers Madison

"Oh damn I can't my uncle Thesome comes home from jail tomorrow we're going to pick him up tomorrow as a family, but you can swang by my house later for the party everybodies going to be there" says Virgil

"Even Frieda" ask Madison

"Of course my baby's going to be there i'mma give her that wonder woman jacket" says Virgil

"Ucck I'll be there Virgil bye" says Madison before hanging up the phone

Gear walks up beside Static and places his left hand on Static's shoulder and shakes his head and says "girls nothing but trouble"

"Who you tellin' " responds Virgil before the two friends share a laugh

"Ayo guys I gotta bounce make my hotline bling when you find something" says Static before leaving hq

-The Next Day-

Virgil and his family pulls up outside of River Green State Penitentiary. Out walks Virgil and Sharon uncle "welcome home lil bruh" says Robert to Thesome before the two hug shedding tears in the process of doing so.

"You see my uncles been locked up for 10 years he's a founding member of the Paris Island Bloods him and Larry's Father was real close one day they got into some Static with the Force Syndicate and a shootout happened my uncle was locked up that night and Larry's father was killed or at least that's how the story goes"

-Back at Virgil's house-

"Wow V I would have never guessed" starts Madison but is cut off by Frida saying "look new girl i'm cool with you hanging with us but don't cut in when my boyfriend is talking to me"

"Frieda it's cool it was kinda for everybody to know what happened" says Virgil which angers Frieda and she storms off towards outside

"Was that nephews girlfriend right there" ask Thesome

"Yeah that was her she seemed kinda upset" responds Jean

"I'll go talk to her, I wanna know how my nephew pull such a brickhouse anyway" says Thesome with a wink and smile laying on that ole Hawkins men charm which Jean laughs at and pats Thesome on his back sending him on his way.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you" says Madison

"Naw you good Madison she probably just need to cool off" says Virgil before the people in the house hear a loud noise go brattta tat tat tat wich causes everyone to hit the ground until it stopped.

Virgil was the first to jump up and run outside with the rest following him when he gets outside he sees his uncle lying bloody on top Frieda who is whimpering and crying.

Virgil grabs Frieda while his dad tries to stop his uncle from bleeding and his mother calls 911.

"Frieda are you ok" asks Virgil as tears roll down his face Frieda nods her head yes before hugging Virgil and crying on his chest.

The ambulance arrives and Robert and Jean rides with Thesome in the back while a sobbing Sharon leads the guest back in the house.

Virgil goes upstairs and put on his Static gear and flies out the window he head straight to Paris Island to Force Syndicate territory beating information out of every member he spotted until he got a name. "King Blinder huh i'm coming for you bitch and there's hell to pay"

-King Blinder's drugspot-

Static use hi powers to rip the door off the hendges drawing the attention of Blinder and his 2 armed friends who Static quickly strips the guns from and bashes them upside the head with them knocking them unconscious "now let's handle this mano el scumo" says Static before tosses a bolt of electricity that bounces off of Blinder's electromagnetic force field "you ain't the only one who can make force fields baby boy" says Blinder

"Yeah but I am the only one who can do this" says Static who absorbs all of the electromagnetic energy surrounding Blinder and sends it back at the criminal almost electricuting him. "And with that I take my leave" says Static who hears the police sirens outside because he called them after receiving a name and location on Blinder.

-Back at the Hawkins house-

Static flies back into the window and changes back into his clothes from earlier except the shirt which had blood smeared on it from Frieda's clothes that had his uncles wet blood on it.

Virgil walks downstairs and sit next to his crying sister and wraps an arm around her they wait what seems like an eternity for there parents to come back when they finally do Jean is crying and being held up by Robert.

"What did the doc say about unc" ask a hopeful Virgil

"Your uncle passed away son" says his dad causing tears to form in Virgil's eyes and roll down his cheeks


	5. The Day My Earth Stood Still

-Akkad's Arcade the day after Thesome murder-

Madison walks and ses Virgil behind the counter and says "hey Virgil... I'm surprised to see you here... You know after what happened yesterday"

"Yeah I needed to get my mind off of that so I decided to throw myself into my work" responds Virgil with a faint smile drawing one back from Madison

-12:00 p.m. lunch break-

Virgil stands behind the counter reading the new Swamp thing comic while eating a beacon cheesburger with lettuce and ketchup only that he purchased from burger fool which is 3 buldings down from Akkad's when a breaking news report pops up on the screen of the tv Madison is watching

"This is Rachel Jenga reporting live from the scene of the horrific murder of Blinder the man who is responsible for the murder of co founder of the Paris Island bloods Thesome Hawkins the staff here at the prison say he was broken out of jail by a man under a dark cloak and a Caucasian teenage girl who took him out into the hall and killed him in front all the guards before the man drunk his blood, during this fiasco several other bang babies were able to escape including the likes of Hotsreak, Puff & Coil as well as The Botanist and more we will update you when we have more information regarding this story".

Madison turns to Virgil with a smile and says "are you going to run off like last time"

"Naw the police can... Why would I "answers Virgil

"Oh for a second there I thought you were Static sorry it was silly of me to think so" says Madison

Virgil fakes being upset and says "tell Akkad I was too upset and needed to go home" says Virgil before walking towards the door

"Wait Virgil I didn't mean..." starts Madison but Virgil is already out the door and gone once Madison realize this she pulls out her cellphone and makes a call.

-The Shadowspire-

Plus stands in the mirror fixing her hair she has one hand turned into scissors and the other a blow dryer "no narnie I don't like my hair this way, I'm not whining about it you are" sge says before she's interrupted by Dharma walking in and saying "Hello my beautiful sisters and my you are beautiful"

"Hey Dahrma were just finishing up the bathrooms all yours" plus responds

"Not quite" says Dahrma with a wicked smile on his face before creeping up behine plus and bashing her head into the mirror she falls on the floor bleeding from the head as Dahrma stands over het unconscious body.

-Heroes Headquarters-

Static arrives at HQ wear Technique sits at the central computer without her helmet on showing het long braids and Rick sits next to her in a green and orange long shirt and a brown short skirt with a pair of red sneakers and long socks that come to his knees

"Hey Virgil what you doing here" ask Technique

"You guys didn't hear about the bang baby breakout we neex to find them fast" says Static

"Ok we're on it" says Rick who sits next to Technique and starts triangulating possible locations with her.

Blitzen walks out in a pair of Yoga pants and a tanktop "what's shocky" she says

"Oh hey Santa's missing reindeer" reply Static

Blitzen flips him off and Static says "sorry but I don't think my girlfriend would like if you did"

Blitzen frowns her face up at Static before turning her head and walking over to Technique and Rick at the computer

'So Tiffany what are you guys looking for now" ask Blitzen

"The bang babies have broken out of prison and we're trying to find them" replys Technique

"Cool I'll help Sparky in the field you guys can stay here and tell us where to go" says Blitzen before superspeeding off and changing into her superhero uniform

-5 seconds later-

"Back you ready Sparky" ask Blitzen Static gestures come on but the two are stopped by Technique getting a beep with a message.

"That wad Plus she was crying she needs you two to shadowslide to her now" says Technique with worry in het voice.

Dusk pops up from the couch and says "I'm coming with" before the the three take the shadowslide to thir destination

-The Shadowspire-

Static and the two ladies get to the Shadowspire and see Plus balled up in corner crying.

"Plus what happened" ask Static

Plus looks up at him and says "he... He... Killed her" while pointing to her brother

"Do not fight me child it is futile" says Dahrma

Static throws a bolt of electricity at him but it is blocked by Iron Butterfly

"You should really listen to him Virgil before you get yourself hurt" says Iron Butterfly

Static snickers before using his control over metal to pick Iron Butterfly up who then shifts her density to make herself heavier causing Virgil to lose control

Iron Butterfly smiles at Static before he says "let me show you this little trick I learned from Magneto"

Static uses his powers to strip the metal right off of Iron Butterfly leaving her in her undergarments before Blitzen superspeeds over and knock her unconscious with a series of punches by the time Blitzen superspeeds back over to Static she is sporting a busted nose and cuts on het eyebrow and lip

"Blitzen you" starts Static before he is cut off by Blitzen saying "no biggie" then she superspeeds over to Dusk who sitting next to Plus hugging her.

"You can see the future right" ask Static

"Yes you know I can child" answers Dahrma

"Ok then tell me how does this end" ask Static while cracking his knuckles before Dahrma eyes flash white and he answers "I get my ass kicked"

-Back at HQ-

Static sits next to Dusk who's sitting next to Plus "you can stay here with us and you don't have to worry about your brother touching you ever again" he says

"Thanks" says Plus before Static gets up and walks away

Plus looks at Dusk and says "now that he killed my sister for the first time ever I'm alone in here" plus points to her head.

"No you not I'm here" says Dusk into Plus ear

-Unknown Location-

"Daddy are you here" says a teen girl

"Mary is that you oh I'm sorry you like to be called Madison now that's right" responds the man in the cloak

-End of Chapter 5-


	6. The Life and Times of Virgil Hawkins

-Frieda's House-

Frieda lays on her bed wraped in her Wonder Woman jacket that Virgil bought her when suddenly she hears some noise outside her window.

Frieda jumps up off of her bed wearing only a purple shirt with black numbers all over that cut off at the belly and a pair of green boy shorts. She grabs the wooden bat that Rick gave to her from his Harley Quinn costume and makes her way to the window before she opens it and takes a swing but only ends up hitting Virgil's Electromagnetic force field.

"VIRGIL! ... How did you get up here I don't see your disk" ask Frieda as she looks around for any sign of his Static gear.

"I used my Static cling to do my best Spider-Man impression and climb up here" answers Virgil

"For what" ask Frieda

"For this" responds Virgil before kissing his girlfriend passionately

-The Hawkins Household the next morning-

Virgil wakes up and stretch his arms and legs before getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom before he is stopped short of the door by his sister Sharon who already has her hand on the doorknob.

"Don't even think about it doofus" says Sharon to Virgil who drops his head and says "dang foiled again" before snapping his fingers as he starts to walk off her hears Sharon say "ok see ya later ... Static" with a smirk on her face which Virgil see when he turn his head with a flustered look on his face "wh-what i'm n-not Static what makes you say that" he ask "I saw you, Static kiss Frieda on TV so I know it's you" answers Sharon.

Virgil being a quick thinker fakes an angry look on his face before saying "are you serious that.." he cutoff by his sister who has surprised look on her face while asking "what you didn't know".

Virgil dosen't respond to her question but he does say "no time to shower I'm going to see Frieda" before marching downstairs and out the door but he quickly returns with an embarrassing look on his face and says "forgot my pans" which is an excuse he use to pack some clothes so he can shower at a friends and figure out how to make sure Sharon doesn't ever think he's Static again.

-Rick's house-

Virgil sits in Rick's computer chair with a pair of jean short and

A blue button down shirt on as well as a Detroit Pistons cap and a pair of blue and red shoes, while Rick is laying down on his stomach wearing a tutu some tights and no shirt as he reads a Spider-Man comic.

"You're right V Gwen Stacy is a slut I mean letting Green Goblin smash that's like Frieda and Hotstreak doing it" says Rick

"Man forget about all that I need a way to throw my sister off of my trail, and plus you're the blonde so you bang Hotstreak and leave my girlfriend out of it" says Virgil causing Rick to flip him off.

"What about Plus" starts Rick but he is cut off by Chuck walking into his bedroom.

"Hey guys how..." starts Chuck before he stops in mid sentence. He continues by saying "what the heck are you two doing and why does it look like Rick is stripping for you"

"Why are always talking about Rick do you have a crush on him" ask Virgil

"No... Off course not... I mean I'm not gay" answers Chuck

"Oh my god you do" says Chuck with a smirk on his face

"Yeah I think homeboy doth prostest to much" adds Virgil

"Well at least he's got good taste" says Rick

"You can say that again Gwen" says Virgil jokingly

"Why Peter thank you" says Rick while batting his lashes at Virgil before the two high five and break out into laughter.

"Screw you guys I'm going home" says Chuck before leaving out the room and slamming the door.

-Heroes Headquaters-

Plus and Dusk are cuddle up on the couch napping when Tiffany (Technique) and Valarie (Blitzen) walk into the room.

"Aww they're so cute I remember when me and Geri (Donner) use to cuddle like that" says Blitzen

"I don't think they're like that it's more of a sisterly thing plus I think they both like Virgil like the rest of us" says Tiffany

"Yeah cause he's a real catch" says Valarie sarcastically

"Aw don't act like he didn't inspire you to be hero I see how you rock the same costume just in a different color" says Tiffany

"You got me but I bet you anything you want you won't find me crushing on him" says Valarie

"Yeah you'd win that bet" says TIffany before Virgil comes screaming through the room "Plus plus I need your help"

Plus jumps up and says "sure what you need"

-Thesome Hawkins Funeral-

"Ashes to Ashes dust to dust" says The Preacher before the first handful of dirt was thrown on Thesome's casket.

Rick and Madison walk up to Virgil and place a hand on his shoulder (Rick left) (Madison right) "sorry for your loss " says Rick "yeah me too" adds Madison "Thanks you guys" says Virgil with his head held down so his friends won't see him crying.

Rick walks off to get in the car with his mom and her new boyfriend while Madison who is still standing next to Virgil says "I'm here if you need me V for anything it doesn't matter, Where is your supposed to be girlfriend anyways" "I'm right here bitch" responds Frieda causing Madison to say "I got bitch right here" before flipping her off causing Frieda to deck her before the two get into a catfight with each other.

Over by a tree stands Sharon who sees Static fly away from the funeral (caused by Plus powers who is flying above the tree causing the illusion). Sharon can't believe her eyes so she runs over to the commotion and see that Virgil is in between Frieda and Madison trying to break the two up. Sharon looks up in the sky again and sees that Static is now far away in the distance causing her to think to herself ("I should've known someone as fine as Static couldn't be my geeky little brother") before she helps break up the fight grabbing Madison while Virgil and Daisy grab Frieda succesfully splitting the two up.

"What are you two fighting over" ask Sharon

"Your brother " answer Madison

"Why he's a dweeb plus I don't see those two lasting much longer, she's dating Static behind his back" says Sharon which causes Madison to raise an eyebrow before saying "is she now?!"

-On the other side of the cemetery-

"Why are you two fighting at my uncle's funeral" ask Virgil

"That slut likes you Virg I don't know why you can't see that" answers Frieda before Daisy adds "well he not to good at knowing when a girl likes him he never noticed that I did"

Virgil being surprised at how popular he has become with the ladies says "wait what... You like me Daisy"

"Liked past tense" snaps Daisy before Frieda goes "ugh" and storms off with Virgil chasing after her saying "Frieda wait"

-END of Chapter 6-


	7. Mallrats

-Avalon Mall-

"Ok I just need to grab some new kicks after that I'm all yours" says Virgil to Frieda as the two walk into the mall together

"Fine but you better not weasel your way out of this" responds Frieda

"Me weasel I'm more of an eel" says Virgil before placing a finger on Frieda's nose giving her a plauful shock that tickles.

Freida laughs and says "oh you wacky funster"

Frieda and Virgil begin their walk around the mall only stopping when Frieda says "oh there's MJ diamonds can we go in there Virgil"

Virgil gives Frieda a blank expression before Frieda continues by begging "please please please" and sticking her lip out.

"Ok fine" says Virgil before the two proceed to MJ Diamonds.

-Inside MJ DIamonds-

"Ouu V look I like this bracelet what you think" ask Frieda shaken the braclet and it's weird, but cute charm in his face.

"Yeah sure get it" says Virgil not really paying attention to the braclet, instead he is looking across to the shoe store and see a boy with dreads and a red bandana on stealing a box of Jordan's and yells to the security guard "yo man you getting robbed".

The security guard apprehends the boy with no resistance so Virgil turns around and notice a ring with diamonds all over the front and says "That's Hard right there, who gone buy this gucci mane".

"No that's for Mr. Fo one" says the lady behind the glass counter

Virgil keeps looking and he notice miniature versions of the boys from before and use his powers to magnatize the jewelry together catching the attention of store owner who grabs his broom and shoo the miniboys away like bugs.

Virgil looks across to the shoe store and see the same boy sneaking over to free...himself.

{Wait a minute that ain't right} Virgil taps Frieda with his elbow and gets her attention before using his Static cling to magnatize the boy by his handcuffs to the ceiling causes the duplicate to scratch his head and look around.

Frieda pays for her bracelet before her and Virgil leaves.

Virgil and Frieda are two stores away from the shoe srore when Virgil hear Frieda say "oouu let's stop here" when the young couple got in front of a designer clothing store, Virgil blows out air and says "Fine".

They walk inside and Frieda walks off to look around the store Virgil drifts around the store out of pure boredom and ends up bumping into a girl from school.

"Stella... Stella Atwell" says Virgil after looking at the pretty brown girl with long cornrows going down her back "what are you doing here" continues Virgil.

"Actually here looking for you" answers Stella causing Virgil to raise an eyebrow and say "What" before Stella see two men in durags walk in with a device in their hand "he's over there" says one thug to the other

Pointing towards Virgil and Stella before she turns into pure energy and says "ok Virgil you can go now"

The thugs are powered up and use thier power to throw energy blasts at her that her form soaks up overpowering her and causing her to passout.

During the very quick fight Virgil managed to sneak off but he doesn't have his costume with him so he adlibs and put on a cross country ski mask a big blue jacket with yellow stripes over his white t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt shirt his black jeans and sneakers are the same ones Virgil has been wearing all day.

"Ok back up off her" says Virgil throwing electrostatic bolts at the thugs who tries to counterattack but managed to use up all of there energy because of their fights from earlier.

"I'm out of juice" says one thug to the other "ok fall back" he responds before the other man push a button open up a portal where other mean jump out with gun, knives and bats.

Static just smile and says dumb "dumb thugs and metal weapons before magnatizing the weapons causing all the thugs to crash into each other, but one managed to sneak up behind him and sets up to take a swing, but Virgil shifts his eyes to the thug and put up one finger which causes the bat to fly back and hit the thug in the head knocking him unconscious.

"See kiddies that's why you never use a metal bat, a purist like me only use wood" says Static while standing in a stance similar to Bugs Bunny's

The two thugs with Stella in tow steps the portal and one says "we'll remeber that for next time" before closing it.

The rest of the costumers start to cheer "STATIC STATIC " as Static takes a bow the manager walks up to him and says "keep the clothes, on me"

Static flies off and double backs around after changing clothes back at the Abandoned Gas Station of Sollitude.

After Virgil makes it back to the mall he waits for Frieda at the food court in the middle of The Mall.

Frieda walks up and greets Virgil with a kiss and ask "did you order anything for me"

"Actually I didn't order anything yet" responds Virgil

"Ok bae let's eat then we can get your shoes and leave" says Frieda

"Finally" says Virgil under his breath

"What you say" ask Frieda

"Nothing baby I just said Pizza letting you know what I want to eat" answers Virgil

After eating Virgil notice it's 7:59 and that due to fear of violence the stores that attracts a younger crowd close at 8:00 so Virgil makes a dash through the mall to make it to the shoe store before it closes, Frieda with bags in tow follows behind him.

Virgil makes it just as the owner is closing up, the owner is about to lock the door when he see Virgil's face and says "hey I know you you're the kid who saved my store from being robbed earlier, have a pair of shoes me".

Virgil selected a pair of Jordan Melo's in blue and Yellow matching his new jacket. Virgil and Frieda kiss then leave the store.

-Villans Hideout-

The two men walks into a room that has 3 sets of steps that leads to a thorne like chair and bow before saying "we got a new bang baby for you she's hitched up downstairs".

"And what about Static" ask the man in the cloak to which the thug responds "we ran out of power boss we couldn't..." but he is cut off by the man in the cloak cutting his and his partner headoff with a scythe.

The man calls his daughter in the room and says "I'm going to pay Hyacinth a visit, if anyone ask for me tell then I'm busy" before walking off leaving just his daughter in the room, who turns into a handsome black man and sits on her father's chair.

-End of Chapter-


	8. Team Building

-Heroes Headquarters-

Static walks into the main room of base operations and look at Blitzen and Technique before saying "Alright Blitzen I'll help you find your friend"

"What do you mean you'll help, I thought you already were" responds Blitzen

"Nah I wasn't you were just so arrogant I was going to let you learn on your own, but this is bigger than us" says Static

Out of anger Blitzen speed blitzes Static hitting him with a barrage of shots one causing a small cut on the heroes bottom lip.

Static is now angry also, he takes a steps back charge up his fist and puts his sheild up in the time it takes Blitzen to come back with another barrage this time hitting only Static's electromagnetic field.

Blitzen is now tired that's when Static hits her with a taser punch and uses his powers to levitate a piece of metal before sending it flying hitting Blitzen in the head knocking her down.

Static still in rage is huffing and puffing, that's when Technique steps in and calms down the situation by asking Static "ok that's enough I hope you guys got it out of your systems, now what's the plan"

Blitzen gets back to her feet before Static answers the question by saying "Tracers are made of metal and use electricity, all I need is the frequency it runs on and I can manage to follow the electrical trail it travals on"

Technique goes to the computer to pull up the frequency read outs on the computer while Blitzen looks at Static and ask "you could've done this the whole time"

"Yeah, sorry I was being an asshole please forgive me" answers Static

"Not unless we get Donner back alive" says Blitzen before walking away and wiping a tear from her cheek leaving Virgil there with a look of shame on his face.

-Akkad's-

Madison stands behind the counter while thinking to herself "where the heck is Virgil" right before Virgil walks through the door "I was waiting for you to get here" says Madison

"Oh yeah were you, what were you waiting on me for" responds Virgil while winking at Madison

"What's with all the flirting Virgil" ask Madison before Virgil responds by saying "wanna meet me in the employees bathroom and find out". Madison gives Virgil an suspiscious look before giving him a smile over her shoulder getting one back from him.

-Heroes HQ-

Plus lays on the couch while Technique and Blitzen sit at the computer trying to find the frequency the tracer ran on which is harder because it died days ago and Blitzen never knew the frequency to begin with "I barely had time to find and place the damn thang you think I gave a shit what frequency it ran on" she says causing Technique to respond by saying "yeah and that's why we still haven't found Gerri yet" before Blitzen folds her arms, drops her head and says "we'll figure it out"

Rick walks in and ask "hey what's going on" Technique answer "we need to find the frequency to the tracer Val placed on Gerri "

Rick ask "didn't we run the tracer through this computer" "yeah" responds Technique before Rick says "move over" and walking over to the computer typing the computer for 10 seconds and saying "There, but it's been dead for a couple days what good is it now"

Technique yells "yo Virgil we got the frequency" "ok" Static responds, he's in the empty room with Dusk the two are training she's showing him how to do the martial arts techniques she learned as a kid, while he's showing effect ways to use the gadget that he, Rick and Tiffany have built for her improving on her own designs.

After Static blocks a spinning roundhouse kick using his electromagnetic shield he does his patent taser punch knocking the beautiful purple hair girl Dusk down on the ground.

Static extends his hand and pulls her up "nice sparring session" he says "It was before you cheated" responds Dusk "Hey i resent that, plus if you ain't cheating you ain't trying" says Static ending their conversation as the two Heroes head to the main room where the others are.

Once they make it Technique informs Static of the frequency output that's when he revs up his powers which activates the tracer and Static says "Got it, Plus, Dusk and Blitzen you're with me Technique you can come if you want" Technique nods her head yes as everybody goes to suit up.

Virgil who normally suits up by himself is only in his skivies when Rick walks in ask "what about me V why don't I get to go on the mission" Virgil walks over to his friend and place one hand on his shoulder before saying "we need you here to run mission control" Rick a little irritated by his friend excluding him from the field ask "why can't Tiffany do it" Virgil looks Rick right in the eye and says "whoever this dude is he's serious and when shit hits the fan it's no one I would rather have in my ear than you Richie" before the two friends only breaking it when Virgil realize he's in his underwear "uuh... I should really get dressed" he say "yeah... Uhh before you do V is that boner" Rick says pointing to the front of Virgil's undies "no Rick that's natrual" responds Virgil before the two turn their backs on eachother Virgil to put on his Static uniform and Rick to go back to the computer but Rick couldn't help but think to himself as he walked away "damn that Frieda's a lucky girl"

-The Villan's Hideout-

Static and the team make to the location of the tracer "The old John Towers building this guy got a lot of nerves" says Static before Rick comes across his earpiece saying "watch your back I'm picking up a heat signature behind you guys".

The team turns around to fight only to find Iron Butterfly with her hands in the air Plus says "what came for another beating" Iron Butterfly responds by saying "no I came to help actually" Blitzen says "what you wanna join our team now" Iron Butterfly responds by saying "not even a little bit this is one off are you guys accepting my help or not" Static says "yeah but don't try anything funny".

Iron Butterfly usses her powers to pull up the metal statue of John Towers and the big piece metal under the concrete that's under the statue, which leads to an underground hideout.

"After you my fearless leader" says Iron Butterfly before the guys walk into the underground base

-End of Chapter-


	9. Fallen Hero

-John Towers old Hideout-

Static and his team make it inside once they made the group end up in a dark room "ok guys keep quiet we don't wanna give away our position" whipsers Static to his friends when suddenly they hear a phone go off deet deet deet "who phone is that turn it off " says Static before Iron Butterfly says "that's your phone smart guy".

Static pulls out his phone and answer "hello mom what's up I'm a little busy right now" on the other end his mother says "I was just calling you to tell you bring home some milk on your way home from work" First Virgil thinks to himself {"damn I forgot to go to work"} then Virgil responds by saying "ok mom see ya when I get home bye" "ok bye love you" says Jean Hawkins "love you too mom" says Static before hanging up his phone and plancing it in his trench coat pocket.

Static looks at his team and says "my mom she worries" Iron Butterfly says "we're not judging you just don't give up our position" Static hears Rick come over the earpiece saying "too late" as the lights come on and they're surrounded by traffic men as well as Run, Push & Jump.

Blitzen superspeeds and knocks out as many traffic men as she could before run, push & Jump steps in but gets attackec by Iron Butterfly, Plus & Technique respectively "go find Donner and whoever responsible for taking her we got these guys" says Technique before Static grabs Dusk in a bridal carry and he and Blitzen speed off to find the kidnap victims and the perpetrator.

Static, Blitzen and Dusk make it to this room withblood all over the floor. Static see a little girl chained up in tattered clothes with cuts all over her legs and arm Static says "oh no" before going over and unchaining the girl.

After getting the girl free Static see behind them they're alot more bang babies shackled including Donner, the boy he stopped in the mall several members of The Blood Syndicate as well as Villans he had fought before.

Static in one powerful move uses his electromagnatism to break the shackles freeing all of the prisoners. Static looks at them and says "you guys are free to go get out of here, Blitzen you too take Donner and leave" Blitzen superspeeds over happy to see Donner grabs her and superspeeds off while the other prisoners make their escapes.

Static looks at Dusk and says "why are you still here" Dusk responds by saying "because we haven't caught this creep why are you so jumpy" Static looks over in the corner so Dusk can do the same as the see a pile of dead bodies stacked up in the corner.

Rick is yelling through the earpiece "There's someone behind Dusk V there's someone behind Dusk" but all Static could hear is Static so he removes his earpice and places it in his coat before the man in the cloak sneaks up behind Dusk and stabs her with his dagger as the teen tries to walk closer to Statoc she falls short laying on the ground and dying "noooooo" Static screams as electricity shoots out of his he launch and attacks the man but his hits doesn't even sting the man.

The man in the cloak says "my turn" before beginning his attack on Static hitting the hero with massive blows first knocking the hero back the second one sends the into the wall and the third one through it.

The Man stands over Static's bloody and beating body and says "I want you to get a good look at me before I kill you" removing his cloak and showing his face Static struggled to get the words out but he knew this man "JJJ-JOHN TOWERS"

A girl walks in and stand behind John Towers Static recognizes her too "MMM-MADISON" The girl says "oh I forgot" and then she changes into a Black guy with a pretty almost girl like face but definitely had a man's body.

Static looks confused he struggles to his feet and says "what is this" before spitting out blood and wiping his mouth with his arm. "You see Virgil I've been infiltrating your group for the longest I've been just about everybody I was Madison at the store when you ran off l, I was you today I was a bench and a dog just so I could spy on you but my personal favorite was being that redhead that looked oh so much like Frieda in Holocaust hideout all those months back" says The Girl before John Towers hits Static with a right knocking him to his knees.

"Hey but I didn't enjoy being a girl but I dif enjoy the dna" she says with a wink before skipping off like a school girl leaving John Towers and Static alone to fight.

John Towers continued to beat ob Static as he was unable to mount any offense, Static was too busy thinking about what the girl had said wondering was she ever Frieda wondering what did she do while she was him then he thought about how much trouble he would be in if this man succeed at killing him.

John Towers gets one more punch in before Static's whole body surges with electricity to the point where it's shooting off him even shock John Towers as it does before Static hits him with a right then a left then a spinning roundhouse kick like his friend taught him.

As John Towers lays on floor Static walks up and nails him with a taser punch, but the man just won't stay down John Towers makes it to his knees before pow a bullet hits the man head killing him.

Static looks at the shooter and ask "why did you do that" "Because he deserved it" said The Shapeshifter before looking at Static and saying "I never wanted any of this he made me do it I just want to be a man, the man just like you names Masquerade" as she extends her right hand but with her left she strikes a match and set fire to the body of John Towers and running off with Static chasing after her.

-End of Chapter-


	10. A Happy Ending

Static chases behind Masquerade following her to the park tired from running Masquerade turns around and says "why are you chasing me, for him he made me do all that stuff I never wanted to go back to being a girl, or makeout with Madison while pretending to be you just so I could get her dna I would much rather be me" as Masquerade stand there with arms wide open showing off the man she's proud to be before she points the gun at Static and takes a shot but his electromagnetic field blocks the bullet.

Masquerade drops the gun and takes off running again this time shapshifting into the redhead Static first met when Holocaust was trying to recruit him.

Masquerade turns around again and says "come on Sparky you don't wanna hurt me I gave you you're first b" Masquerade is stopped before finishing the sentence by Static punching her in the face.

Masquerade shapeshifts into Madison which throws Static off a little as he dosen't know if it's the real Madison or Masquerade who has become friends with.

Seeing an opportunity Masquerade hands shapeshifts into Static's and he blast him with his own electricity "hurts doesn't it" ask Masquerade "nope not even a little" says Static with a smile.

Masquerade shapeshifts into a pittbull and bites Static leg "ok now that hurts" says Static before Masquerade makes herself multiple dogs slightly smaller but just as viscious they all launch to bite Static but is shocked by his electromagnetic field.

Masquerade lays on the ground hurt reverting back into her natrual state a girl wearing baggy clothes she yells "noooo I hate this body you did this" Static says "sorry" and reach his hand out to help her up but she turns into Holocaust and starts to beat on Static.

Static knowing he can't beat Holocaust and not wanting to doom the girl to the same fate says "listen I'll let you go if you promise to leave town" Masquerade steps back transforming back into her preferred form "Really" she says with a smile "nope" says Static before hitting her with a taser punch and knocking her unconscious.

-Back at HQ-

Static arrives at HQ, "look who we found" says Blitzen to him when he arrive.

Standing in front of him is Stella Atwell her skin is glowing a bright blue coler.

Static with a shocked look on his face ask "Stella is that you"

Stella responds "yeah but for now on call me Starlight"

Static nods his head before Starlight ask "maybe you can tutor me in being a hero sometime"

Static nervously says "sure sure I I'd love to" causing Stella to chuckle

Technique calls Virgil to the training room and ask "we found the little girl but her parents got killed so what do we do with her now"

Static answers "I know the perfect place"

-The Abandoned Gas Station of Sollitude- Hours later

Curtis Metcalfe (Hardware) rolls around in his wheelchair Static now wearing a new blue & Yellow outfit walks along side of him with Technique who has a holographic display of Rocket being projected from her suit.

"So I upgraded everything your suit let's you harvest raw energy, your disk can be used as a weapon and it seprates now plus I upgraded the collapsible bo staff for you even though I don't know why" ask Curtis Metcalfe

"Because my friend used that bo staff"answers Static who flases back to all the moments he had with Dusk before being cutoff by Curtis saying "yeah but that wasn't pre produced i had to make it before I came here, shit took me a half an hour"

Curtis continues by saying I "got you a stove, a microwave and a fridge it's full be back once a week with more i see you already had a tv so i upgraded it entrance is retinal scan only and of course I got rid of the couch for her bed".

Curtis points to the girl who is laying on the bed reading one of Virgil's comics.

"Cool thanks man" say Static giving Curtis a five before he rolls out.

Technique look and says "Virgil don't worry we're here for you"

Rocket adds "yeah because we're hanging at your place when I get back"

Static says "Yeah just the 3 of us at least that's how this team started"

The three friends have a laugh before Technique walk out still having a conversation with her friend.

Static kneels down and says "ok see you tomorrow, don't give Virta no trouble"

"Ok Virgil" says Hyacinth she gives Virgil a hug before he leaves pulling out his cellphone and dailing Frieda on his way out

Hyacinth gets up grab some pizza rolls place them in microwave and says "Virta cook pizza rolls please" before she hears the microwave start.

Hyacinth goes and lay back on her bed waiting for the microwave to stop before turning on the tv to watch some cartoons

THE END


End file.
